Harry Potter 8: The Aftermath
by pshycobutts31323
Summary: Harry's life after Hogwarts. He is engaged and 32. I'm not tellin' ya who he's engaged to, so you'll have to read to find out! He and his fiancee face problems at work and their upcomeing marriage. R&R!
1. Life

Harry Potter 8: The Aftermath Harry Potter 8: The Aftermath Ch. 1: Life  
  
By: Psychobutt31323  
  
(Max and Thomas)  
  
Max and Thomas: Hey!! We always hoped that J.K. Rowling would create an 8th HP   
  
book about Harry's life after Hogwarts. So, here is my… Thomas: Heh, _hem_…?  
  
Max: Oh, sorry! OUR version of Harry Potter 8 (if J.K. makes one [please do!!!])  
  
"Hello? Anyone home in there?"  
  
"Huh…?"  
  
"Wake up! You're gonna be late for work!!"  
  
"Huh…LATE!!!!!! Oh, sh… (He spotted the look on her face) …ugarplum fairies. Heh   
  
heh."  
  
Harry had just been woken up by his fiancée, Cho Chang, and was rushing towards   
  
the closet.  
  
A/N: Max and Thomas: OK, I'm sure your'e confused about what's going on, so I'll   
  
clue you in: Harry (32) and Cho (32 [obviously]) are engaged (I'm sorry to those   
  
of you who think Harry and Cho don't belong together, and I won't blame you if   
  
you don't want to read this anymore [:'( ] ) and are living in London. Their   
  
wedding is a few weeks away, and their trying to keep it all together. Harry is   
  
an Auror and Cho is a Pro Quidditch player, playing for the Tornados (If anyone   
  
knows what country they're from, please tell us!!!!!). Sorry for the delay, now   
  
back to the story.  
  
Harry threw on his uniform for work and zoomed downstairs. He magiked some   
  
toast, gobbled it up, said bye to Cho and, with a small "pop", Dissaperated.  
  
A/N: Max and Thomas: Sorry about the chapter being so short. If you review, we   
  
might post another chapter faster!! REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	2. Home and Work

Harry Potter 8: The Aftermath  
Ch. 2: Home and Work  
  
By: psychobutt31323  
  
(Max and Thomas)  
  
Max and Thomas: Olla!! Muchos gracias me amigos (Wazzup!! Thanks HEAPS, homies) for the reviews. Max: Sorry this chap took so long, my computer wouldn't let me type on my old document, so I had to type a whole new one. Then it did the same thing again, but I was smart winkand copy and pasted it. Max and Thomas: Now, we know you'll hate us for the short chappie last time, so we'll this one nice and LONG. So, without further ado, let the story CONTINUE!!!!   
Cho was already dressed in a black t-shirt and faded blue jeans. Cho loved the bedroom, and she loved pretty much every other room in the house. She breathed in deeply, taking in all her surroundings. Just a crack of sunlight was filtering through the window and shining onto the bed. She looked around, examining all the familiar furniture. The bed in the middle of the room, the night stands on either side, the dresser on the left wall (Harry's) and right wall (Cho's), and the TV. on a ledge in the front of the room, perfect for nighttime channel surfing. Cho walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen, a room that didn't exactly fit with the rest of the house (you'll see what we mean when we describe the other rooms). Almost everything in this round, technology-themed room shone with a stainless steel twinkle. There was a double door refrigerator in the corner and a sink/dishwasher combo next to it. There was a microwave on the counter, a countertop you could barely see underneath stacks of parchment and (much to the annoyance of the occupants) photos and cupboards full of dishes and bowls and drawers full of cutlery. There was a table with two chairs, and more drawers full of spare parchment, quills, and ink and bigger cupboards filled with Magic-ware (wizard Tupperware). There was also a pantry with food and a trashcan. There was a door next to that that led to the family room, but we'll talk about that later. Now, let's get back to Harry.  
  
Harry had Apperated to an old red phone booth, on a street with shabby looking offices, a pub and an overflowing dumpster. Harry opened the phone box door and walked inside, closing the door behind him with an extremely large squeak. Harry pulled the phone off the hook and dialed in 6, 2, 4, 4, 2, and when the dial moved back in place, a woman's voice said, "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business." Harry replied by clearly stating, "Harry Potter, Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Moments later, the female voice said, "Thank you" and the phone booth floor shook and slowly started to sink. The phone booth stopped and the voice said, "The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day." The door shot open and Harry stepped onto the highly polished wood floor of the Atrium. He withdrew a watch (a present from Dumbledore) from his robe, and looked at it, studying the 12 hands and the planets moving around the edge. He then realized that he had five minutes to get on the 2nd floor. He dashed off, praying to Merlin not to be late.

Max and Thomas: I know we're being mean, leaving you with that mini- cliffie, but we couldn't help ourselves. heh heh AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! They run from angry readers R&R!!!!


	3. An Assingment for Harry

Harry Potter 8: The Aftermath  
Ch. 3: An Assignment for Harry  
By: psychobutt31323  
(Max and Thomas)  
  
Thomas: I'm all out of breath, but we just got away. Max: Yeah. I agree on both of your statements. Oh, hey guys and gals!!! We didn't get to thank our reviewers last chap, so here goes. Mucho Grande (I gotta get outta this Spanish vibe!!!! Oh well!) thanks to pinkmooseofdoom (our first reviewer ever), CrystalShadow (sorry about the screw-up in the e-mail, cuz this is our first fanfic and we're new to this stuff), sleepysword (Max: I agree. I respect them too. Thomas: I don't. Just kidding!!), me mr chao (I'm RANDOM!!! LOL!!!), and luvin it (did you get your penname from the McDonalds commercial? LOL!!! No, really, _did you???_). You people are the BOMB at motivating authors. If anyone else reviewed and wasn't mentioned, we're WAY sorry. We must have posted before we read your review (I try to read them every day!!!). Now I'll stop with my insignificant rambling (jk!! Rambling about our reviewers is definetly not insignificant!! LOL!!!) and let the story CONTINUE!!!! Dang! Same ending as last chapter... I have to think of something else to say... Thomas: Uhhhhhhhh...

Harry bolted into a lift and stabbed at the # "2" button repeatedly, muttering, "C'mon, c'mon!!!" The grille finally slid shut and up he went. Harry was still jabbing at the button when the door slid open at the 7th floor (Department of Magical Games and Sports), still jabbing at level 6 (Department of Magical Transport), but he gave up trying to make the lift go faster at the 5th floor (Department of International Magical Cooperation). He finally reached the 2nd floor, with 2 minutes to spare. Harry charged down a hallway, around a corner, and through a pair of heavy oak doors. Harry had just sat in his desk chair in his cubicle (it looked like any other cubicle: stacks of paper, photos of Cho waving happily at him and a poster for the Tutshill Tornados) when the clock struck 7. He was just in time. Suddenly, a pale purple piece of paper (Thomas: P-P-P-P-P- P!!!! Max: LOL!!! Hey! I got an idea!! Thomas: What? Max: Let's just say the idea would work better if you didn't know! Thomas: I don't like where this is going...!) folded in the shape of a paper airplane and bearing Ministry of Magic stamped in gold lettering on the side, poped into Harry's work place and landed on a pile of paper, making it wobble precociously. (Thomas: QUIT IT WITH THE P'S!!!!!!!!! I _knew_ I wouldn't like this idea!! Max: LOL!!!!! That was HILARIOUS!!! I'm laughing so hard, I'm cryin' !!!). Harry held the stack still as he picked the memo off the top. He opened it up and read,  
  
_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,  
Please report to the Auror HQ for an assignment.  
Sincerely,   
Bob and Joe Ocsabat  
Chief Aurors_  
  
"YES!!!", screamed Harry inwardly. He hadn't had an assignment since last week. He jumped out of his chair and started walking down the hallway towards the doors when something stopped him. Max: I'm evil, aren't I! Mwah hah hah hah hah hah!!! Thomas: Oh, yes!!! You reek of evil!!! You scream evil!!! You are the epitome of... Max: ALRIGHT!!!! Anyway, do you have anything on the "new entries to a chapter" front, cuz I'm drawing a blank. Thomas: Ummmm......nope!!! I got nothing. Oh!!! I got it!! How 'bout... Max: Don't scream it while the readers are listening!!! Whisper it in my ear!!! Thomas: O.K.!!! Geez!!! whispers in Max's ear Max: "That's bloody brilliant!!!" as Ron would say. Make sure to review or we might discontinue this story...well, no. I'm not that evil. (P.S: Ocsabat is pronounced "Oak-sa-bat" and The Ocsabat Brothers are dedicated to Jorin, A.K.A **me mr chao**, that random, tobasco shirt wearing friend of ours. Also, for a clue to where we got Bob and Joe's last name, spell _tobasco _backwards!!!)


	4. A Reunion with an Angel and the Devil

Harry Potter 8: The Aftermath  
Ch. 4: A Reunion with an Angel and the Devil  
By: psychobutt31323  
(Max and Thomas)  
  
Disclaimer: (Jorin, you should know this one!!) Harry Potter, I don't own the rights!! Harry Potter, I don't own the rights!! (I was singing just so you know. And for those of you who watch Whose Line is it Anyway, think back to the episode where they played Scenes from a Hat and Drew said, "Rejected lines for foreign countries national anthems".)  
  
Max and Thomas: Hello!! Thomas: That was one looooooong disclaimer, huh. That was our first; so if anyone has ideas, TELL US!!!!!!! Max: Once again, sorry about the late post. My mom is President of my theatre arts program, and has to use the computer a lot, and I hurt my arm so bad they put it in a sling (that sure slowed down my typing)!!! Plus, I've been thinking of a certain female someone (cough cough Gabby cough cough) Yes Jorin, her. Don't give me that look. I'll make the Ocsabat Bros. dedicated to Thomas instead. See, I knew you wouldn't mind. Yes Thomas, her. Now, don't you give me that look, too. I'll stop making the story with you. See, I knew you wouldn't mind, either!! Anyway, back to business. I finally got to type this, and I posted it A-SAP!!! Thomas: Don't forget my chap entry!! Max: Oh!! O.K. Wands away. Turn to page ten and read Ch. 4: A Reunion With an Angel and the Devil. There will be no need to talk. Thomas: I dedicate that to Dolores Umbridge, even though she doesn't deserve a dedication to anything at all!! R&R!!!!! "YES!!", screamed Harry inwardly. He hadn't had an assignment since last week. He jumped out of his chair and started walking down the hall towards the doors when something stopped him. "Ginny?!?!" "HARRY!!!!" (I bet most of you thought that something bad was blocking his way. Hahahahahahahaha... AHHHH!!! Don't throw tomatoes at us!!! SPLAT!! AUGHHH!!! Who threw that!?!?!?!) Ginny catapulted into Harry's arms, hugging him tightly. When she finally let go, Harry was leaning over to catch his breath. "Jeez, Ginny, you trying to kill me!! I know we haven't seen each other in 3 years, but that's no reason to snap me in half and turn the reunion into a funeral!! I should call someone over and have them arrest you for attempted murder!!" If Ginny wasn't laughing hard enough for the whole city to hear at the 1st joke, she sure was by the 2nd. Harry laughed with her, but (thankfully) not as hard. They finally recovered and Ginny asked, "So, how've you been?" "Well, the squad and I have caught 10 of the 20 remaining Death Eaters, and Voldemort's... (Ginny shuddered) ...oh, quit flinching, Ginny. You've been hearing his name for 31 years!!!"  
"Yes, but he's still alive and..." she trailed off.  
"Well, that won't be a problem for long. Voldemort's hanging on for dear life. In other words, one good hex and it's over."  
"That's good to know." "Yeah. So, what've you been up to?" "We'll, I've enrolled for a job at Hogwarts: Transfiguration. McGonagall had to retire. I never knew you had to retire at Hogwarts. Dumbledore looked well past his 60s!!!" "Yeah. I guess he didn't need much rest." "Yeah. Although sometimes it looked like he did." "You got that right!" "Well, I'll see ya 'round!" "Yeah, see ya!!" Harry kept on walking, humming to himself. He walked through the doors when he bumped into... "Malfoy?!?!" "Potter?!?!" "What are you doin' here?" "I was gonna ask you the same thing." Max: Man, I gotta stop this cliffy vibe!!!! Mental slap...OW!!! Mental slap... OW!!! That ought to help!! Anywho, what is Malfoy doing at the Ministry of Magic??? Does he work there??? Perhaps, but I hope not!!! Tell me if you think I'm making cliffhangers too much, or any other problems. Thomas: And don't forget to send in your disclaimers!!! Max: Yeah, that too!! ... Well, what are you waiting for?!?! Press that little button on the left and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
